Fool Me Not
by CryingLeo
Summary: You would kiss me, whisper promises on my ear that you would return to my side, that I would not be left alone. Time wasn't our enemy, not even God, because our love was infinite... so why am I standing alone on this cliff overlooking your grave? AU NanoFate
1. Prologue

_Hey guys, I know I said that I would post a new story after finishing all my current ones, but this has been bugging for weeks. So here's a short prologue of the new story, "Fool Me Not." _

_I hope you'll enjoy this absolutely short intro. Depending on the reviews I get, I might just update quicker than usual, both for this story and Bounty since I got chapters almost done. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ If I own this franchise, I would have made a series of fluffy NanoFate moments... but sadly, I don't OTL._

* * *

**Prologue**

"Once Upon A Time"

"_Let me tell you a story of a time long ago._

_A story told through the eyes of a palace servant but celebrated by the mouths of uncouth hypocrites and naïve children._

_Of wars waged, gambles taken, sacrifices made, and sufferings as common as birds that flew the skies. _

_We were born through those sufferings, as was the story that became our city's significance._

_And our beloved country's cherished history. _

_But it is not glory that gave our town of humble beginnings and ambiance meaning._

_Contrary to what we believed was a glorious event that brought us a wondrous past, _

_that love of our comrades and our country gave us a beautiful history to tell our visitors about._

_No, my children..._

_It was the suffering of two individuals of _completely _different and opposite backgrounds._

_That gave us what we are free to have:_

_Freedom _

_and Love._

_Had it not been for this two, we would not be born with what we have. What we have been given._

_And our very own lives... _

_A King with a selfish revenge..._

_and a woman unlike any other..._

_Brought together by a power one would claim to be God's will._

_The skeptics would call it coincidence. That a strange woman would stumble upon a sacred site and appear out of nowhere and tame our lord._

_But I call it 'Fate'._

_So let me tell you this story and listen well the truth that has been passed down in my family for centuries, since my foremother witnessed the fall of her home. _

_Perhaps by listening to me, you would find that there is more to this than what you hear..._

_It all started 40 years ago…_

_Surprised?"_

- H. Yagami, 2053

* * *

**_A/N:_** _I'll let you guess how this story will go and guess the setting. I'm absolutely excited to write this story, frankly lol. _

_Until next time~_

_Peace!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__Hey guys! Surprised? Well, since I left a lot of things unsaid in the prologue (with evil intentions), I thought that I could really start this story off with an actual chapter. I planned on submitting this before Christmas, but I felt bad leaving the readers wondering what exactly this story is about. I hope this answered a few of your questions. _

_Anyway, I really thank those who reviewed. It was one of the two driving forces that made me update rather quickly. The other force would be my excitement lol. There was a certain review that made me chuckle a bit, saying that my story is similar to my favorite author's story 'Last Time'. I had this story concocted nearly a year ago, but never really got to making the outline of the story until weeks ago where it later bothered me tremendously until I got around to actually writing it. All I have to say is that the similarities are there, but I can assure you, this story is completely different and I think at a league way way below than that certain awesome author's story! Go RatSkie! We're rootin' for you to update soon lol. _

_Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. A warning to all though. I know nothing about scuba diving and morse code, so PLEASE forgive me if I made it terrible or inaccurate. It's vital for the story to proceed if I don't put scuba diving in it. It's essential to the plot! So please forgive me for that hiccup. Aside from that, please do enjoy the chapter and as usual, depending on the review, I might update at this same pace, if not, then on a weekly basis. _

_**Disclaimer**__:…. Can I just skip this? Everyone knows I don't own MGLN… but I can dream right?_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"A Sleeping Legend"

_Somewhere in the sea behind me, lies a castle more than a thousand years old. That is where everything began. Where an architect's simple life turned upside down. _

_**December 28, 2013**_

It had taken a total of 16 hours of flight from her home country of Uminari to the international airport of the Belkan Empire, then another 4 hours to reach her destination which is the port-town of Haken. Nanoha nearly kissed the very cement she steps on in the airfield the moment she left the confines of the cramped 4-passenger airplane. How anyone could handle such a flight was beyond her, but then again no one sane would do what she just had to endure willingly. Had it not been for her excitement of the job offer she had been given two days ago, she would have cried and begged the pilot to land after the first few hours of her long flight.

Heaving a sigh of relief and taking in fresh crisp sea breeze despite its small chill, she grabbed her small luggage the pilot handed her and began her trek to the single-floor terminal which uncommonly held a handful of visitors, but then again it was that time of the year, where the town's most anticipated event will happen in just a matter of days. Normally any public service would close for the week and anyone wanting to visit the island will have to use a private plane or take a ferry to the island's only public port, but the mayor, the Baroness of Haken, made an exception this year, since the emperor made an announcement to visit the town with the Altseim Queen and honor their hero.

Dodging tourists and finding her way to the exit, she scanned people who held signs with names on them and found an intimidating man in crisp black suit that seemed too tight for his overly muscular body holding a sign with her name written sharply on it against his chest. She gulped when she saw his blood red eyes locking hers.

"Takamachi Nanoha?" The man asked when Nanoha approached him. His deep voice seem to command her to be honest and Nanoha nodded timidly. If anyone tried to steal a ride from one of the chauffeurs, they would think twice about coming to take her ride.

"Zafira Wolkenritter." The man introduced himself, "I will be your chauffeur and bodyguard during your stay."

Nanoha move aside when he swiftly came to her and grabbed her luggage, "Follow me, Takamachi-san."

It seems that wherever the bodyguard go in the crowd, people would part giving them way, making it easier for the two to weave through the crowd, and in a matter of seconds, Nanoha found herself in a black and classy Mercedes with Zafira already driving out of the parking lot.

Nanoha eyed the man, studying his intimidating and cold demeanor as he drove.

"So um... what made you decide to become a bodyguard, Wolkenritter-san?" Uncomfortable of the tense silence, Nanoha made light conversation with her stoic bodyguard, hoping to at least get to know the man who would keep her safe and secured.

The man gave Nanoha a quick glance through the front-mirror before concentrating on the road ahead.

"Zafira." He paused when he took a smooth turn to an intersection, "and it was not my decision. It is a tradition in my family for all who bear the Wolkenritter name to join the guards."

Nanoha frowned, "So you didn't have a choice?"

"It matters not whether it is a choice or not, what matters the most is serving my country. What is more honorable than joining the Imperial Guards? I cannot complain when I love what I do." Zafira gave Nanoha a sharp glance when he reached a stop light. "And you, Takamachi-san, do you love what you do?"

Nanoha beamed, "Yes, I do."

Zafira grunted and said no more as he return to getting his charge safely to her destination.

Nanoha smiled at Zafira, feeling that she somehow made a friend in him. She leaned on the door on her side and surveyed the sparse establishments and homes near the shores. Just like what she read about the country's history during that 16-hour flight, the port-town of Haken still retains the richness of their history. The only changes are the roads and public services as they mimic with the change of generations and time. Still they didn't rely heavily on electricity and technology and took comfort in what they have and the simple entertainments. The ambiance was still the same as the past. Vibrant and slow like the clouds that would lazily drift in the sky. She could only wonder what the elite class and nobles have in their homes. Will they be humble like the commoners, or took delight in extravagancies and expensive entertainments?

It didn't take long for Nanoha to see a three story manor of typical Belkan style behind elaborately designed iron gates as Zafira allowed a guard to scan the Mercedes and his ID, but when the guard glanced at Nanoha with scrutinizing eyes, Zafira's deep voice brought the guard's attention.

"The Baroness summoned her."

The guard nodded and waved for the gatekeeper to open the gates.

Zafira rounded the car around a large fountain right smack in the middle of the stone road and stop just in front of the entrance. Nanoha stepped out of the Mercedes when a steward opened the door for her and found herself being led by Zafira through the halls until they stood in front of a rosewood double door.

Zafira rapped his fist against the door and waited.

"Come in~" A bubbly voice called at the other side of the door, making Nanoha cock an eyebrow.

Zafira turned the knob and allowed Nanoha to get in first.

"Baroness, this is Takamachi Nanoha. The architect you asked for."

"Thank you, Zafira." The bodyguard placed a hand on his chest and bowed before taking his leave through the double door.

Nanoha gawked at the brunette sitting on the other side of a large mahogany desk, who smiled at her in a smile so similar to her mischievous older sister that it scared her.

"Takamachi-san, do please sit down. I have many things to talk to you about." The Baroness smiled as she went around her desk and urges the surprised brunette to one of the two seats near her desk. The Baroness went back and claimed her seat on the black leather office chair.

Nanoha gaped at the baroness who stared back at her, only to realize how rude and disrespectful she acting in front of the Belkan noblewoman.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Nanoha bowed in her seat in apology, "I must thank you for giving me this once in a lifetime opportunity, your excellency, and it honors me deeply that you would pick me out of my more established colleagues."

The Baroness laughed and waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "Takamachi-san, in this town, they call me by my given name. I would be more than happy if you do the same."

Nanoha nodded.

"And please, all I did was look at your work and knew you were perfect for this job. You specialized in medieval architecture, and unlike your colleagues, there's art in your work."

Nanoha hummed and tilted her head, "So you want a medieval building to be made? Why?"

The Baroness smirked and gave Nanoha a manila folder from her desk. When Nanoha scanned the pictures inside the folder and her eyes grew wide, the Baroness grinned and let out an excited giggle.

"I want you to revive this!"

Nanoha switched between the pictures in front of her and the smirking Baroness, and then she remembered the date of a certain anniversary.

Forgetting the fact that she was talking to an important person of the town and not some crazy person, she hissed, "You want me to recreate this... in 3 days!?"

The Baroness held her hands in front of her as if to calm the raging architect, "No, I just want you to confirm if it is possible to recreate this, and if so, I want you to oversee the project." The baroness laughed and scratch the back of her head, "Although it would be nice if you could have it done in 3 days," A sharp glare from the architect made her laugh nervously, "But I know it's not possible, so I want you to go with a friend of mine who is an archeologist to that newly discovered small sinkhole tomorrow and find a way to go through the cavern they found that supposedly would lead you to the ruins."

"Supposedly?"

"In theory, the cavern would safely lead you to what they believe would be the ruins of the palace. Once you are there, you can take as long as you want exploring until your oxygen tank runs out!" The Baroness laughs as if it was the most hilarious joke, but Nanoha didn't find it funny as she frowned and crossed her arms.

"I can't see how this is amusing, your Excellency."

"Haha ah..." The Baroness coughed against her fist, "In any case, you are to accompany the archeologist and divers, go through the cavern with them, and determine if it is possible to recreate the ruins to its original state in exactly the same detail."

"... That would take me more than a day of exploring..."

"Which won't be impossible for a daredevil like you." The baroness ignored the architect and clapped her hands together, "Oh and if you find anything of value, please don't touch it. Report what you find directly to me, who knows how fragile those things are!"

The Baroness ushered the architect out of her office and called for Zafira, "So please take this day to relax, explore the city. Get to know our land! Because for these next few days, you'll be spending your time underwater!" She laughed and patted Nanoha on the back when Zafira came into view from one of the rooms, "And remember. No more of this 'Your Excellency' nonsense. We're friends now! So call me Hayate."

* * *

Zafira hauled the luggage with one hand and opened the door with his other. He turned the switch next to the door, turning on the warm-colored lights, before walking in and carefully placing the luggage beside the small refrigerator by the mahogany dresser. Nanoha shortly entered the room with Zafira passing by her to leave.

The burly man turned around and took out his notepad from his suit pocket, scribbling his number. He ripped the paper from his notepad and places it on top of the mini-refrigerator.

"Dinner will be served at 7pm. If you need anything or wish to see the town before dinner, please contact me at your most convenience."

Zafira bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Nanoha let out a long, tired sign as she flops on the king-sized bed at the middle of the room and stare up at the dome crafted inwardly on the ceiling where a circular fluorescent bulb let out warm light at the center.

After Hayate enthusiastically dismissed her from her office and had Zafira escort her to one of the many guest rooms at the second floor of the manor, Nanoha had but all wonder why the Baroness decided to have the ruins replicated to its former glory after they discovered its location. The underwater observation team she hired had not yet gone through the tight sinkhole to survey the cavern that is rumored to be the entrance to the ruins, but they did sent out a small probe and what they found surprised and awed them.

What they found was the crest of the Legendary King, and it was enough proof for them to believe that the palace was within the cavern.

Nanoha sat up and ran a hand through her hair, minding the side pony tail as she wonders how she'll go about trying to replicate a ruined one-thousand-or-so-year-old castle whose walls are possibly ruined to the point that it can't be replicated properly to what it originally was. She had half the mind to just guess the design after she'll have a thorough check of the walls and exterior design, if it is ruined.

Then there's the matter of the floor plan and interior design of the palace. Who knows how much damage it sustained during the war she read about in addition to the years it spent underwater after it got trampled and buried by falling rocks of the cliff it once held its foundation on. Not to mention the erosion done on the walls by underwater currents.

She wondered if it is really possible to replicate the castle. The pictures Hayate gave her weren't enough to give her a general idea of what it looked like, and she didn't want to disrespect the town's, and the nation's, history by recreating the palace inaccurately.

Nanoha sighed. Hayate gave her a nearly impossible assignment…

And then a grin appeared on her face. This is a good challenge, and what more does she want, than to replicate a palace of the country she based most of her designs on. This would be a project she'll look back to in the future, and be proud of her profession.

Nanoha glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. 4:54pm.

After her long and tiring flight from her home country to the enormous Belkan Empire, and then to the fishing province of the Kingdom of Altseim, one of the five kingdoms making up the Empire, where she met the bubbly and energetic Baroness of the port-town of Haken in Altseim Island located at the eastern seas, and dealing with her spontaneous plans and proposal Nanoha had no choice but to accept, the architect wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and let the weight of her new responsibility and role wash from her body for a while and sleep the rest of the day.

* * *

_**December 29, 2013**_

The next day, Zafira, with another bodyguard named Signum, drove both Nanoha and Hayate to the town's private port where a team of divers prepared the equipment needed for the exploration they were excited to do as they haul sets of oxygen tanks into their boat.

Zafira and Signum opened the passenger doors to allow the two women to exit the vehicle. Immediately after they settled out of the car, a blonde haired man approaches Hayate with an excited smile on his face.

Nanoha noticed the two guards immediately place their right fist against their chest and bowed when the man approached.

"I can't thank you enough for giving me this opportunity, Hayate-san." The blonde haired man happily shook Hayate's hand with both his. "Just think, after getting through that sinkhole and the cavern, we'll finally get to see the Garden of Time!"

Hayate laughed and gently pried her hands from the excited man, "The divers wanted to go ahead first, but I knew you would be appalled by that, seeing as you've a spent the majority of your life looking for the palace."

Yuuno chuckled and muttered, "They better be aware of their place, I can't have clumsy divers touching any part of the fragile palace."

After sharing a light laugh with Hayate, he finally noticed the quiet architect who stood with a patient and polite smile on her face as she waited to be noticed.

"Ah, you must be the architect Hayate-san has been bragging about."

Nanoha giggled and offered her hand, "Takamachi Nanoha. I specialize in Belkan designs."

Yuuno grinned and shook the offered hand, "Yuuno Scrya. I'm an archeologist and historian from the Infinite Library. Hayate's thinking properly then, to hire an architect with this particular area of expertise."

"Hey! I'm always thinking properly!"

Yuuno ignored the appalled Baroness and gave Nanoha an excited smile, "I look forward to working with you, Takamachi-san."

Nanoha nodded, "Likewise, Scrya-san."

Hayate lightly smacks Yuuno's shoulder for ignoring her, but the man merely laugh heartily as he rubbed his injured shoulder and left the two women.

Hayate lead Nanoha down the short staircase towards the port, with the guards following closely behind them.

"I swear, if he weren't the Queen's son, I would have strangled him already."

Nanoha nearly tripped on a piece of rock conveniently placed on the base of the staircase, "The Queen's son!?"

"Adopted son." Hayate said with a grin on her face when the architect stared at her with surprised sapphire eyes. "He was only 9 when his father died with the late King when they tried to find the Garden of Time."

Nanoha glanced from Hayate to Yuuno, who had his back facing towards them as he conversed with a fellow scuba diver, with sympathy in her eyes. Hayate patted the architect on her back and giggled.

"No need to feel bad for him. He is as happy as a happy man could be. He's engaged to a wonderful woman, and he's loved by his mothers and three siblings. He may not be the heir to the Altseim throne, but he is loved by his subjects nonetheless."

Nanoha smiled but a certain part of what Hayate said made Nanoha turn back to the smirking Baroness, "Wait, isn't he adopted by the Queen? Is it even legal to adopt a child who has a living biological mother?"

Nanoha noticed that Hayate had an odd look on her face, as if she was trying her hardest not to let out a loud laugh, "I never said he had a biological mother, or that she's alive. His mother died during childbirth."

Nanoha gave Hayate a confused look, until she remembered a certain part of the article she read about the Belkan political structure and its royal family that went along with the nation's history during her flight.

"Ah, the Altseim Queen is married to a woman."

This time, Hayate let out a loud laugh that caught the scuba divers' and Yuuno's attention. The two guards merely closed their eyes in exasperation, used to the Baroness' antics, but they do have to admit though, hearing Nanoha said that in the most nonchalant way while keeping a surprised face is pretty funny.

"And it's all thanks to our Legendary King." Hayate wiped some tears that fell from her eyes during her fits of laughter. "Without him, we wouldn't have this much freedom in love."

Nanoha wanted to say something, but Yuuno beat her to it, "What's so funny, Hayate?"

Hayate moved her hand, dismissing the curious tone in the man's voice, "Ah nothing of the unusual sort, just telling Nanoha-chan about your moms."

Yuuno tilted his head and glanced at Nanoha, "What about them?"

Nanoha gawked. The way the blonde man said it made it sound like his parents were nothing out of the ordinary. The architect sighed and just rushed towards Yuuno.

"Nothing, It just made me realize how much different my country is compared to Belka."

This time, Yuuno beamed at Nanoha and in a proud voice he said, "And it's all because of our Legendary King."

Hayate giggled behind Nanoha as the brunette let out sigh of defeat.

"What made him so different from other heroes anyway?"

The two nobles look at each other and then at Nanoha, before giving her a warm smile that made the architect uncomfortable.

"Just do your work." Hayate smiled and went to the scuba diver who approached the Baroness.

"Everything's set, Hayate-sama."

Hayate nodded and thanked the lead scuba diver.

"Alright Nanoha, just follow the scuba divers and Yuuno and they'll lead you to the ruins."

Nanoha nodded and climbed onboard the boat, followed by Yuuno and the two bodyguards. Nanoha glanced at the two bodyguards who began stripping from their uniforms until they stood in their black waterproof skin-tight suit, and then to Hayate.

"They're coming with you, since Yuuno is with you."

Nanoha 'ah'ed in realization and turn her head to find Yuuno waving at her with a smile and then a laugh. "Yep, I'm that important."

Nanoha shook her head and went inside the boat's cabin to change.

_'Nobles and their sense of humor...'_

* * *

Despite the chill of December air as the boat sailed across the channel between the main Altseim Island and to a smaller one next to it, Nanoha felt warm in her wetsuit. She surveyed the calm seas and the amazingly clear water and wonder what it's like in the past.

When the boat neared the island across the channel thirty minutes later, she thought they finally arrived, but the captain bellowed that it'll take an hour to round the island towards the cape where the destination was, which was another island, but much smaller.

She sighed and sat next to Yuuno who studied a map in his hands. Yuuno noticed the curious eyes of the architect and smiles, "This map is a copy of the one made a thousand years ago, which is kept safe and archived at the Infinite Library."

Nanoha silently awed and studied the map which looks almost similar to the present, but with slight difference due to how the map was made.

Yuuno pointed at the channel where they were at on the old map, "We're currently here." He then pointed on the island across the port from where they left, "And this here is called the Testarossa Island, which was owned by the Testarossa Royal family a thousand years ago. The Saint Church owns that land now." Yuuno then pointed on the small island within the cape of the Testarossa Island, where an island stood in the middle. "And this is our destination. Al-Hazard."

Nanoha blinked in wonder and glanced at the island on the old map, and then the empty space in the cape of the map of modern Belka, and shuddered at the mysterious force that could make an island sink to the bottom of the sea. Yuuno grinned at the slight tremor from Nanoha, "Scary, isn't it?"

Yuuno sighed and leaned on the handles as he stares in wonder at the sea before him, "What caused such an island to sink in one night?" He smirked at the curious auburn-haired architect next to him, "Maybe we'll find out soon enough."

Nanoha hummed in agreement.

As the boat rounded the island, Nanoha had to hold her breath in anticipation when she saw the edge of the cape. She wasn't alone in the excitement as the prince next to her clenched the map in his hands, his fist shaking with excitement. When the boat finally entered the cape, what greeted them was nothing but the shores of the island.

Slightly disappointed at seeing an empty space rather than a small island, Nanoha didn't let her excitement wane.

"We're almost there." Yuuno whispered in a slightly higher tone, possibly trying to contain his squeals of excitement.

Nanoha leaned on the handles at the side of the boat and just observed the sea. That's when she noticed the difference in the sea's color. As they neared the center of the cape, where Al Hazard is believed to be located, the sea around them slowly darkens while the rest beyond the boundary of their destination remain the same in hue. She also took notice that the dark part of the sea where they were at was curved, as if there was a massive hole just below them.

The roar of the engine slowed down and finally came to halt. The captain climbed down from where he was piloting the boat and told the group of explorers that they have arrived.

The group began gearing up.

"Be sure to bring extras. We're going in deep." The lead scuba diver reminded the group. Nanoha patted on an extra oxygen tank packed next to the one she's using behind her, and then a couple mini ones strapped on her utility belt for emergencies. The rest of the team mimicked Nanoha. When she made sure she's prepared, she gave the lead scuba diver a thumbs up.

The lead scuba diver nodded and dove to the waters by leaning back from the boat's edge. One after another, the rest followed the lead scuba diver.

As they descended the water and the light around them darkens, with the lead scuba diver showing them their way, Nanoha studied the crater they were descending to. It was large, large enough to sink a small island, she noted. She felt a small tremor coming from her spine from both fear and excitement.

By the time they reach the center of the crater it was as dark as night and they had to use their flashlights to illuminate their surroundings. The three scuba divers, plus the two body guards that went with the two VIPs, surrounded a small sink hole the size of a manhole. The lead scuba diver pointed at the hole, and then himself, then one of the scuba divers, followed by Signum, Yuuno, Nanoha, Zafira, and one of the last two scuba divers, and then pointed at the sink hole. He gave the group a thumbs up and waited.

Because Nanoha took pleasure in scuba diving and skydiving, It took Nanoha no more than a second to understand what their leader meant, but Yuuno stared at Nanoha, looking lost. Nanoha made gestures that would hopefully help Yuuno understand what the scuba diver meant and when he did, Yuuno gave their leader a thumbs up, followed by Nanoha, and then the rest of the group who waited for the two VIPs' response.

The leader made a circle with his thumb and forefinger before slowly easing inside the hole. The scuba diver who was assigned by the leader went next, followed by Signum, and then the rest who went with the leader's order. The last scuba diver who weren't assigned to go inside the hole, stayed behind to act as both a watchman and emergency responder.

Nanoha look around, feeling slightly claustrophobic since the hole was big enough to fit one person at a time, but small enough to touch the sharp stalagmites if they strayed slightly. Nanoha looked ahead, trying to will her mind that she was not alone and that she will be rewarded immensely at the end of the hole in the form of a great discovery.

As they went deeper and deeper, the hole gradually became bigger and the stalagmites larger. Nanoha halted when she noticed that Yuuno stopped. Flashes of light could be seen up front, as if the leader was waving his flashlight. Then the leader turned off his light, then turns it back on. The leader did a series of on and off with his flashlight and Nanoha recognized it as Morse Code.

"There is a tight hole up ahead about three meters in diameter. We need to squeeze through to get to the other side."

A short pause surrounded the group and Nanoha looked up at Yuuno, hoping he knows Morse Code. Thankfully he did, because he grabbed his flashlight and sent a message back to the leader.

"This is Yuuno. Understood, let's push through."

Nanoha smiled and pulled out her flashlight.

"Nanoha here. I second that."

Then the rest of the team sent the same message to the leader.

The leader replied with his.

"Understood. Be careful, stalagmites surround the hole. Keep your head low."

The leader raised his hand up and squeezed through a hole 3 meters in diameter. He moved about, carefully worming his way without damaging his equipment. When he finally got through, he swam forward and waited on the other side for the others.

With a smaller frame than the leader, Signum easily passed through the hole followed by Yuuno with similar frame as Signum. For Nanoha, who has a much smaller body frame than the two, she found it easy. The only hurdle they had to face was squeezing in without damaging their equipment, and with Yuuno receiving a scratch on his arm by a stalagmite when he tried reached up and pulled himself out. The leader nearly abandoned the mission, since the two VIPs' safety were paramount, but Yuuno stubbornly and defiantly argued back, saying that they're already far enough and backing out now would be a waste of effort. The leader reluctantly carried on with the mission.

When it was Zafira's turn to squeeze through the hole, Nanoha prayed for a miracle since his burly appearance seemed far larger than the hole. The bodyguard paused, and stared at Nanoha, Yuuno, and finally at Signum. The two bodyguards kept eye contact until Signum finally broke from their stare with a nod. The silver haired body guard nodded and took out his flashlight.

"I will wait outside."

The leader nodded and gave him an 'ok' sign, before turning around and leading the group deeper into the sinkhole. While they swam away, Zafira and the other scuba diver carefully crawled backwards to the exit.

That is until the last scuba diver's nozzle got caught on the stalagmite, forcing the hose to separate from the oxygen tank and drowning the scuba diver. Zafira looked down and saw bubbles and his eyes grew wide with panic.

* * *

The lead Scuba diver carefully led the three explorers through the sinkhole, which was large enough to fit all four of them, until they reach a very rusty iron shield with the crest of the Testarossa barely visible on it. Yuuno swam forward quickly and look at the shield with happy eyes. He lifted the shield and ran his hand on its surface, trailing his fingers along the rusted engraving of the Testarossa Coat of Arms.

The lead Scuba Diver tapped Yuuno's shoulder, getting his attention, and pointed towards a small cavern up ahead with his flashlight. Yuuno, in his excited state, tried to swim ahead of the group but Signum grabbed him before the scuba diver could. Signum shook her head and then pointed her flashlight towards a series of stalagmites decorating the top of the cavern. Yuuno stared and then nodded towards Signum, understanding the dangers.

The Scuba diver swam ahead once again, leading the group and trying to find a safe way to get inside the cavern. Dodging and twisting around to avoid hitting sharp rocks, they finally reached a clear, clean, but dark opening at the end of the cavern.

The clearing was enormous and dark, making the group feel as if they were suddenly in space with no light to aid them. The flashlight in their hands did little to illuminate their surroundings.

The scuba diver pulled out a glowstick and snapped it, causing a chemical reaction and letting out lime green luminescent from its gel. He cracked two more from his stash and placed the three on the mouth of the cavern. He then lead the group, feeling excitement run through his veins as he became not a leader to show and guide the group, but as an explorer like them.

As they swam further and further until the green light became a large glowing dot, Nanoha halted everyone by flashing her light. She made a motion with her flashlight downwards and started swimming down. The group followed confused, but Nanoha saw something below.

She saw a glow of a warm golden yellow light that disappeared the moment she laid her eyes towards it.

Followed by a voice that resonated in her mind... and the voice was calling for her.

Nanoha lead the group this time, as they descended with their flashlights aimed in front of them to somewhat help aid their very limited vision, towards the light that she saw for a mere second.

When they finally reach where Nanoha was leading them, they couldn't help but pause their breathing simultaneously from their oxygen tank.

Finally, after years of searching, the Belkan citizens found their proof that their legendary king indeed exist in the past. Buried beneath rubles of rock whose pathway made available by the barely visible and very small sink hole, lay the ruined but still awe-inspiring palace told in stories by their parents during their youth. The explorers couldn't believe their eyes. It was right there, right before their eyes. The renowned dome shaped glass of the throne room of the palace they sought reflected their flashlight, as if saying it was there this whole time, waiting for them.

To Nanoha who was not a native of Belka and who only heard of the stories through her research for Belkan structures, the sight before her was just as beautiful as it was mysterious. With its white structure still intact, despite the obvious scars of its last battle that lead to its demise, and illuminating a faint white aura whenever their flashlight surveyed the surface, and finally water creatures swimming about making the palace their home, the palace appeared more enchanting and surreal than what its past reflected. It felt like Nanoha was in a dream rather than reality currently making history.

Then the faint glow of yellow light appeared behind the dome of broken glass, and this time, it wasn't only Nanoha who saw it. The group look at each other at first, wondering if they saw what they just saw, and then towards the light that disappeared moments later.

_'Don't erase the small warmth hidden within the dream'_

They heard it and the voice seem to echo around the clearing. Nanoha and Yuuno, as if lured by the residue of the light and the deep yet soft voice, swam forward followed by the rest who were both curious and cautious.

They went through one of the broken glass panels of the dome, which was large enough to pass through, and swam forward, using their flashlights to aid them. They scanned the area, each group looking at different directions.

Broken pews lay on two corners of what used to be where the nobles sat during a commoner's audience and a criminal's sentence. Large arched windows with what used to be stained glass, now broken, lay intact around the throne room. And finally a wooden door lay on the ground right in front of a massive double-door entrance. Its pair leaned from its hinges to the side where that fallen door was supposed to be at, serving to protect the owner of the throne room.

When Yuuno went to aim his flashlight at the throne in anticipation, he was greeted with a sight that made him realize that the palace was nothing compared to this discovery.

The rest followed Yuuno when they realized his aim froze on one area, and gawked in wonder.

To Nanoha, what stood before them made her heart clench with longing and pain.

From the short staircase leading to a platform where the throne is situated, stood a statue made of pure diamonds. The statue stood tall and proud, dressed in garments and armor fitting for a noble. His long hair was tied in a low ponytail and his face where angled and chiseled so elegantly and beautiful, too handsome for a man and too beautiful to be a woman, it made them wonder if such a person existed in this world or that he might be from heaven.

His right hand was reaching forward, towards them, as if he was caressing someone in front of him while his left hand clasped the black handle of a sword whose blade stuck to the ground.

Like telling them that it was alive, the statue let out a warm golden light followed by a husky and sad voice.

_'I'm ruined by love the more I think of you'_

For just a moment, Nanoha thought that the eyes of the statue bore through hers, briefly showing her a swirl of sad burgundy.

Nanoha reached out as the light grew larger, and when she finally touched the palm of that extended hand, the world shook around them, but Nanoha didn't seem to feel it. All she saw and feel were that warm glowing light from the statue and those sad eyes that seemed to stare right back at her.

She swam closer and closer, grasping on the hand that resonated warmth despite its hard crystallized surface.

Signum suddenly reached forward and grabbed Nanoha by her shoulder, pulling her away from statue, but then the statue suddenly glowed more brighter than ever, blinding the group.

The group turned their heads and covered their eyes with their hand, but Nanoha kept staring.

That's when she saw it. Saw what the statue truly is. Golden blonde hair graced the architect's eyes and a warm smile decorated the statue's face along with the most exquisite pair of burgundy eyes on smooth porcelain white skin. The statue's mouth moved.

_'Don't erase the small warmth hidden within the dream' _

Those words echoed in Nanoha's mind before her world turned dark.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Take a guess on what happened and what will happen =3. Anyway, as I said before, depending on the reviews I get, I might update on a weekly basis. Or at least twice a month… since I can get quite busy with my studies. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be about…. Well.. tehe~ _

_Here's a hint though. It's about one of Nana Mizuki's songs. _

_Until next time! _

_Peace!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Good news to all, I just surprised myself by finishing this long chapter in one day and presenting it to you a day and few hours after submitting the previous chapter! I'm on a roll! Or maybe because I had nothing to do in this 3-day break of mine besides writing while on high with all the coffee I drank, not to mention all the reviews that encouraged me tremendously. It's my last day before all my classes resume for the week and next, plus I have exams coming in 7 days, so I'm taking every opportunity I have to write, because I don't know when I'll have time to write again OTL._

_I REALLY have to thank those who reviewed. Seriously, last I checked I had 9 reviews and when I woke up, it turned to 15 and I was shocked. Even my sister, who is also a fanfic writer and has an account here (not tellin' who, she writes in a different fandom) was shocked. I thought I would cry after reading the reviews, I felt seriously touched. I'm also not confident about my storytelling abilities so hearing that someone likes my style of writing suddenly brought my muse back from her long… long vacation. I feel so happy . _

_To Natal14: About the comparison thing, I wasn't offended one bit, actually I was honored that my story could be compared to with my favorite author's story XD. Thank you so much! _

_Also I see a lot of good questions in the reviews, and a lot of speculations. It both amazes and terrifies me at the same time since I hope the story won't end into a disappointment for you readers XD. All your questions will be answered soon enough. Just be patient and you'll find out everything near the end or somewhere along the story as you journey yourself through its plot. *enters sage mode*_

_Finally, this chappie has action in it. I hope it hits you fancy =3. I made Nanoha different from your typical damsel-in-distress lol and I sorta made it funny... I think it's funny. O.o.. I don't know about you readers though OTL._

_As always, reviews are always welcomed! Depending on the review, I might update twice this week, or maybe once… since exams are coming ugh._

_**Disclaimer:**__ -copy from prologue- -paste disclaimer here- -insert MGLN ownership rage and how it should have more NanoFate fluff- -insert period-_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Crimson"_

Nanoha woke up groaning to the sound of gulls crying and the grain of sand tickling her nose, and the blazing sun above clear skies searing her body. Lying on her belly and head turned to the side, she tried to focus her blurry vision and when she succeeded, she saw a small slope of white sand and the coming and going of sea water, leaving behind white foams on its wake. She peered to the side without moving her head and saw the endless boundary of blue sky and sea gulls cawing as they circled above where she lay on the shore. The architect moaned when she moved, feeling a small headache making its way to her temple. She anchored both her hands on the soft sand and pushed herself up. She curled her legs to her side and sat up on her bottom, her body trembling slightly from the cool breeze and the warm ray from the sun. Groaning lightly, she blinked a few times to rid the blur that made its way to her eyes when she sat up, and surveyed her surrounding lethargically, her mind still sluggish.

She was on a shore of a land lush with greenery, she noted, with white sand extending far beyond her dazed eyes could see. The land was both familiar, yet foreign, but then again, she was on a country she was least familiar with, aside from the documentary she read about during her research on Belkan medieval structures.

Nanoha braced herself to stand up, but fell on her back when her equipment weighed her down. Unable to lift herself along with her diving equipment, she unbuckled the rubber support that held her two oxygen tanks and shrug the straps off her shoulders. She then unbuckled the straps around her waist and those around both her thighs and leaned forward to push herself up.

Standing on shaky legs she looked around her surroundings in her new orientation and wondered where everyone was. Leaving behind her equipment after a brief mental note to retrieve it once she finds the boat and rest of the team, she began her trek along the shores, hoping to find her companions.

After a long walk, Nanoha finally reached the part of what she believed to be the end of this side of the land when she saw the sea below the cliff she arrived. The sun was already reaching high up, and the temperature around seemed to increase by a notch. She had already unzipped the top of her wet suit, revealing a considerate amount of cleavage. Her now dry auburn hair, once a low bun but was mysteriously freed when she woke up, flowed with breeze that cooled her body somewhat, but she still felt hot, thirsty, and incredibly hungry.

Scanning the area from the cliff high above the shore below, her eyes squinted when she saw a boat sailing at the sea. She let out a relieved sigh, thinking it was her team, but upon closer inspection, she noted that it was larger than that simple survey boat the exploration team owned. She squinted some more trying to guess what kind of ship it was. If it was a cargo boat, she didn't have any means to signal them of her presence. Her eyes suddenly grew wide upon realization of what it was.

Sailing just a few miles from the shores was a large ship only found in history books and museums. From the size and structure of the ship and the number of sails it has, Nanoha came to the short conclusion of it being a frigate class ship of ancient design. She then noticed a small boat rowing closer to the shore where she saw groups of men huddled together in a circle.

She observed and saw along the shores of many groups of men wearing various clothes of hard linen or leather trousers and cottons shirts and brown boots. Strapped to their sides were, Nanoha guessed from the long angled gleam, swords. Some of them even wore incomplete set of armor raging from silver breastplates to leather helmets and caring poles with gleaming metal on top, possibly halberds and spears, Nanoha guessed.

Hope and relief filled her tired body.

People! And when there are people, there's help.

_'And they're probably making a movie of sort.'_

Nanoha waved her arms and screamed loud, her voice couldn't contain her happiness, "Heeeeeeeey! Up heeeeere! Heeeeeey!"

Catching the small army of men's attention, Nanoha laughed and waved some more. "I need heeeeeeelp!"

One of the men turn to a group and made gestures before swinging his hand towards her direction, pointing at Nanoha. The group immediately ran towards an opening to a forest were they disappeared from her view behind leaves.

_'Yes! They'll come and get me!' _

Happiness and relief filled her as she sat in place at the edge where the group could see her and waited. Since she didn't know the ways around the land, she thought she'll let the Belkan natives come and get her rather than be a problem and get lost trying to make her way to the shore where the men are.

She looked up towards the clear blue sky with a sigh and began wondering where her team was and hope they were fine.

_'I hope they're fine and not too worried about me...'_

Then she remembered the statue she touched and how much its light warmed her despite under cold and freezing water. How its dead and crystallized eyes became a swirl of burgundy with emotions that made her heart clench in pain and longing as those pair of eyes bore through hers. And how its hand seemed to cover her hand briefly before Signum pulled her from the statue and suddenly she saw black with her mind echoing the words uttered from those perfect pair of lips of that statue.

_'Was I the only one who saw it?' _

Nanoha stared at her left hand, the hand she used to grasp that statue's extended ones, and remembered how much warmth she felt after placing her hand on the statue's crystallized palm.

_'Who was that person?' _

"...Don't erase the small warmth hidden within the dream..." Nanoha whispered as she caressed her left palm with her fingers, wondering what that sentence mean and why she felt a sense of melancholy from saying and hearing it.

Suddenly Nanoha felt palms covering her mouth before she could even blink her thoughts away, and a slender arm slithered around her arms and torso, preventing her from moving.

A sense of panic and dread slithered along her spine, causing goose bumps to rise up along her arms. She inhaled through her nose and made to scream despite the obstacle on her mouth, but a loud hiss near her ear made her stop.

"Don't scream and come with me, quick." A feminine voice ordered, her voice trembling with urgency.

Nanoha look to her side and saw locks of red hair and a sharp but feminine nose and mouth. She then glanced at the group of men who suddenly scrambled when they saw the stranger behind her.

Sensing the hesitation in Nanoha, the stranger urged Nanoha gently by releasing her grabbing her hand, pulling her from the cliff.

"Come, we must hasten. Those pirates will come any moment now."

Finally freed, Nanoha stared at the stranger. She was young, probably younger than Nanoha by a few years, with long red hair and sharp blue eyes and was wearing clothes no longer seen commonly in the world. Nanoha pulled from the girl slightly and turn her head worriedly to the cliff the stranger pulled her away from.

"W-wait! They'll come and help me find my friends!"

The stranger growled and pulled Nanoha harder.

"The only help they'll give you is in the afterlife."

Nanoha pulled herself from the stranger and backed away. The stranger growled in annoyance and swung her hand to the side,

"Look, if you want to be captured by those pirates, go ahead, stay here! But from the looks of your clothing, you're not from around here, so either you come with me where it's safe or get yourself raped and sold as a slave."

Nanoha did a double take. Slavery? In this modern world?

"You look like you don't believe me." The stranger crossed her arms.

"Of course I don't! Slavery's outlawed all over the world!"

The stranger cocked an eyebrow, "Sounds like a fairytale to me..."

Sighing in exasperation, patience obviously gone, the stranger turn her back to Nanoha, "If you don't wanna come, then I suggest hide somewhere. I'm done helping you."

"W-wait!" The stranger froze and turned to Nanoha.

"I can't, I must warn everyone." She made to run, but Nanoha was already beside her.

"I'll follow you." Nanoha nodded, fear and confusion shining in her eyes. She didn't know where she was, or how she got here, she's obviously no longer in Altseim, or even Belka, if slavery is around, but that was still debatable and she didn't believe the stranger, but she was hungry, tired, and confused. And from the tone of the stranger's voice and how wild her eyes looked, Nanoha had no choice but to accept the danger she cannot see and because the stranger is the first sentient being she found after she woke up. Perhaps by coming with her, she'll find answers to her questions regarding where she was and her lost companions.

The stranger gave her a small smile in reassurance, "Good. Do catch up though, because we need to move fast."

Nanoha nodded, confident that she can catch up, and followed the stranger as they sprinted to the direction towards the forest from where the stranger popped out.

As they leaped above shrubs, skidded down mushy slopes, ran through creeks, and hopped on rocks to pass deep water bodies, they arrived to a village hidden within the forest. Along the way, Nanoha wondered why the stranger went all the way to the cliffs when her village was rather far from where the sea was at. It took a considerable amount of time and effort on her part to sprint through the forest and by the time they reach the village, she was panting hard and her legs felt like they were about give out. Her hunger took away what remained of her energy as she flops down on the ground.

The calm stranger quickly brought Nanoha to her feet, slinging the architect's arm around her shoulders, and help Nanoha towards a home made of wood. If she had half the mind to observe the homes of the village, she would have wondered what time she landed on, since the villagers and their homes looked like they just came out from one of the medieval movies she loved to watch.

"You sure are a weakling if you find the whole thing exhausting." The stranger lightly teased as she tried to support Nanoha quickly,

"Try doing that with an empty stomach..." Nanoha grumbled, trying to keep pace with the stranger.

"Already am." Nanoha grumbled, envious of the stranger who showed no exhaustion from their sprint aside from a light sweat trailing from her temples to her chin.

The stranger slowly placed Nanoha beside a door and knocked feverishly on the wooden surface.

"What matters do you have to knock so urgently, child." An elderly lady admonished lightly after coming out from the door, but after seeing panic blazing within those cerulean eyes of the stranger, the elderly lady quickly got closer to her. "What troubles you, Teana?"

"No time to explain. Take care of this woman, I need to warn the chief." Teana pointed at Nanoha and tried to run, but the woman grabbed hold of her wrist before she could leave.

"Tell me."

Teana clasped the elder woman's hands, "The pirates have come, like the King's messenger said they would. Oh grandmother, we should have believed him."

The elder woman released her right hand from within Teana's and patted the hands clasping her left.

"Dear child, fret not. The king will do his bidding, just have faith in him."

Fire raged within worried eyes as Teana released the elder woman's hand and walked away, "I did once, only to receive a message proclaiming my brother's death."

Teana then ran from the elder woman to warn the village chief.

The elderly woman sighed and turned to Nanoha, who sat quietly as she observed the interaction, too tired and hungry to care. The woman smiled at Nanoha and went to pull Nanoha to her feet and aid her inside the woman's home, ignoring the odd and appalling attire Nanoha wore.

"That Teana… always full of fire." The woman whispered, but through her calm disposition and voice Nanoha could sense worry in them. "It will be her undoing, if she does not calm herself."

The woman placed Nanoha on a wooden chair right next to a fireplace.

"Wait here, child, you are obviously famished. I will have food prepared soon." The woman gave Nanoha a reassuring smile before leaving to the kitchen of her humble home.

Nanoha threw her head back and ran her sweaty palm across her face, exhausted and worried for her missing friends. She made a mental note that once her energy is regained, she will find help and search for her friends.

During her wait and her pondering, she heard a loud horn sound and then noises of feet thundering outside. Nanoha, scared and confused, tried to stand up to check what was going on, but the elderly woman came from the kitchen carrying a tray of steaming soup, a piece of bread, and a glass of milk, making Nanoha lose her energy and her mouth water.

"Don't be scared child, they are merely taking precautionary actions." The woman smiled and Nanoha felt relieved. The woman handed Nanoha the tray of food.

"T-thank you." Nanoha winced at her hoarse voice but smiled at the woman in gratitude, her eyes wavering to show how much she appreciated the hospitality. The woman merely smiled and sat across from Nanoha, observing the architect taking small sips of soup before taking larger gulps after cooling some on her spoon.

Curious at the odd attire of the famished architect, the elderly clicked her tongue and tilted her head.

"Tell me child, where are you from?"

Nanoha chewed quietly and swallowed the bread in mouth.

"I am from Uminari, ma'am." Nanoha smiled before taking a piece of bread, dipping it on the soup, and put it in her mouth.

The woman's eyes sparkled but still held a bit of confusion in them, "Uminari you say. I was born from there."

"Really?" Nanoha couldn't help but ask through slightly full mouth. She blushed when she realized how rude that was, but the small giggles from the elder woman made her blush even more.

"Yes, child."

Nanoha couldn't help but ask, "What made you leave Uminari and stay here?"

The woman's eyes warmed and a hint of pain lingered slightly, but her voice held longing and content in them, "Love, child. I found love in Belka."

Nanoha sat speechless, her mouth forming an 'o', as a blush made their way to her cheeks. She awkwardly grabbed another piece of bread with shaky hands and dipped it on the soup, before putting it in her mouth once again. The woman laughed at Nanoha, aware that the young woman was still pure and innocent.

Despite feeling embarrassed, at least she found a vague answer of one of her two questions and the woman confirmed that she was still in Belka. But where in big ol' Belka, or to be precise, where in big ol' continent Belka?

"May I ask a rude question, child?" The woman couldn't contain her curiosity anymore.

"Please ma'am, call me Nanoha, and sure." Nanoha took a sip of warm milk before putting some attention on her food as she waited for the elder woman's question.

"Why are you wearing such... bizarre clothing, Nanoha?"

Nanoha blinked, aware that the woman's pause was to search for a correct word for the sake of being polite. She looked at herself, still in her wetsuit, and thought that maybe walking around in it would make people wonder the same thing. But surely they've seen a scuba diving suit right? Maybe she'll use this opportunity to ask about her missing friends and hopefully she'd seen or heard of them.

"I was with a team of scuba divers and an archeologist searching for the remains of the Garden of Time. When we found it deep underwater, I suddenly blacked out and found myself alone in the shores." Nanoha left out the fact that they saw a statue made of clear diamonds for obvious reasons. Not because she doesn't trust the old lady, but because she felt that she should keep that incredible discovery a secret for a while.

The woman blinked a few times, utterly and obviously confused. She stared hard at the architect, looking at her as if she's a completely different human being.

"Scuba Divers? Archeologist? Ruins of the Garden of Time?" The woman couldn't fathom how her clothes are related to those strange words, not to mention the Garden of Time. "Nanoha, I think something must have hit you hard on the head. Last I heard, the Garden of Time still remains as a marvelous structure of our King's home. For it to be underwater... child, are you ill?" The woman moved to Nanoha and placed a hand on the architect's forehead. When she didn't feel any sign of feverish symptoms, she knelt down next to Nanoha and placed her palm on the bewildered girl's cheek. "You are not warm..."

Nanoha moved her head slightly away from the concerned woman's hand, "I am not sick. I really did find the palace underwater with my friends."

The woman sighed and went back to her seat, eyeing the woman with both apprehension and concern. "Nanoha, perhaps you have been in a very vivid dream to believe that the palace is underwater. The palace is right beyond the sea, just a few days' sail to the east from here. I would gladly have Teana accompany you to the castle town." The woman looked at herself and blushed lightly, "I am in need of new threads for my clothes and some of my embroideries."

Nanoha sighed, feeling like it was useless explaining to the woman. Looking around her, her eyes laid on wooden structures of old design. The furniture, the windowsill, the wooden floors, the stone chimney... she stared back at her tray of food. Red clay plate and cup, and a wooden tray. Suddenly she felt foreign, felt lost... She wondered even more about her friends and if they are alright and not...

Nanoha shook her head, ridding her morbid thoughts, and gave the woman a smile.

"Perhaps I'm a little tired." Maybe sleep was all she needed, and when she wakes up, she'll find herself tucked comfortably in bed in one of Hayate's guest rooms.

The woman offered Nanoha a kind smile and help Nanoha to her feet.

"I have a spare room for you. Take all the rest you need, child."

* * *

When Nanoha woke up, it was night and the loud sound of panicked screams and angry roars sent Nanoha to her feet in alarm. Her wet suit that she wore before she slept was replaced by a white cotton tunic that went up above her knees and secured by a brown hard linen sash. The elder woman refused to let her visitor sleep in her odd and perverse wetsuit and gave Nanoha spare clothing from Teana's dresser. Nanoha had politely declined, but the elder woman wouldn't take no for an answer.

Nanoha scrambled out of the room, only to be met with a panicked but angry Teana from a room across from hers. Teana spared Nanoha a look of both annoyance and curiosity.

"Do you know how to fight?" Teana suddenly asked. Nanoha chance a glance at the sword the red-head held in her left hand.

"I'm pretty good with a semi-automatic, but I'm not sure about swords though."

Teana cocked an eyebrow at what Nanoha said and then made 'tsk'ed. "Don't know what this semi-auto-whatever is, but I'll take it as a no."

Teana passed a surprised Nanoha as she ran down the halls and towards the exit.

"I've got a spare sword in my room. Use that to keep grandmother safe!" Teana ordered as she shut the door behind her.

Nanoha felt out of place, wondering why Teana looked like she doesn't know what a semi-automatic is and why she needed a sword when a gun is more convenient. Nanoha ambled towards Teana and noted the simple furnishing of a bed, dresser, and desk in the room and grab the sword by Teana's dresser.

It felt foreign and very heavy in her hands. Nanoha unsheathe the blade from its scabbard and notice it was a short sword with a circular guard. She swung it to the side, trying to control the weight and swing to a precise motion. Then she swung it to the opposite direction, feeling as if she finally got the hang of it. As she swung it the final time, and made thrusting movements, she accidentally impaled the thin wooden wall. Nanoha winced and covered her mouth with both her hands in surprise. She then started pulling the sword from the wall, and when the wall finally released the sword, a loud crash from the entrance shook the walls slightly. Nanoha rushed outside Teana's room to find a group of familiar men making their way inside the house.

They moved in quicker than Nanoha could make it out the halls, scanning the premise for any valuables and residents. When a half-naked burly man with rotten teeth and dark oily hair noticed Nanoha, he smirked and made his way towards her.

Nanoha backed away, her legs shaking from the raging lust of blood and something she refused to recognize. When her back hit the wall, she put both hands on the handle of the sword she carried and aimed the blade at the approaching man, but the man merely licked his lower lips and grinned even more.

"You're a pretty little thing." The man eyed the sword aimed at him and snickered. "Put that thing down before you hurt yourself, little girl."

Nanoha shook and in instincts, when the man took an inch closer towards her, she strike the man with a slash, but the man let out a chortle and used his own sword to parry the attack and guide the blade away from him. Nanoha swung again, this time a shaky mid-section slash, and the man jumped away.

"Come now, girl. You can't possibly defeat me. Stand down and I might be gentle with you." The man smirked.

"G-get away!" Nanoha screamed in fear as the man approached her one more time. With the walls surrounding her on all three sides, she had nowhere to run, nowhere to escape, but as if luck gave her an chance to save herself, her continues swinging of the sword at random direction eventually struck the man across his sword arm, severing his forearm. The man's eyes grew wide as he grasped his arm and screamed bloody murder.

Nanoha felt faint when she saw blood pouring out from the man's severed forearm, but when she saw the elder lady behind the man with her own sword preparing to pierce the man from behind, Nanoha closed her eyes to spare herself from the horror.

She heard a groan and then a yell before the sound of body hitting the ground ceased all noises. Nanoha opened her eyes, afraid to see what she could find, but all she saw was a warm smile from the elder lady as she extended her hand towards her.

Nanoha's eyes blurred and a whimper escaped her lips when she reached out with shaky hands and clung to the offered hand. The elderly lady slowly pulled Nanoha into her and ran her hand along Nanoha's hair in comfort.

"There there child, it's over."

Nanoha nodded and sniffed. Never in her whole life had she seen such horrors, nor did she expect to ever face one so grotesquely. She had hoped that the moment she woke up from her sleep, she would wake in Hayate's guest room, safe and blissfully ignorant, but she woke up from a world of confusion to a world of chaos and blood. It was overwhelming for the innocent architect and was close to fainting.

The elderly lady suddenly stood up and urged Nanoha to do the same. She pulled the pale architect towards the hidden back exit of her home and lead Nanoha through it.

Once outside, Nanoha looked around to find a barely visible pathway towards the deeper part of the forest.

"Go in child, and keep going. Those men will not find you if you take that path." The elderly lady took out a red jewel from around her neck which was kept hidden behind her tunic and pulled it from its strings. She gave the jewel one longing look before giving it a kiss on its round surface and offered it to Nanoha. "Take this and keep it safe with your life. You must never show this or give this to anyone, not a priest and certainly not a trusted noble."

Nanoha took the jewel and stare at the elderly lady, "What about you? What are you going to do?"

The elderly woman gave Nanoha a warm smile and slung the blunt side of her blade on her shoulder, and with a haughty huff, she grinned, "I have some magic left in this old bones of mine. I with teach this intruders a lesson they'll never forget."

Nanoha shook her head in disbelief, "Magic!... I don't know anymore..." The architect sobbed as she clung to the woman, and in a desperate voice, she begged the old lady "Come with me then! Please!"

The woman shook her head and smiles at Nanoha, "I can't, child, I'm bound to this village. But you won't be alone, I'll have Teana come and accompany you. But please child, please go!" The elderly lady pushed Nanoha to the hidden pathway and with final shove, the woman sprinted around the house.

With tears burning her vision, she followed the pathway the elderly lady showed her, feeling as though she just abandoned the kind lady who nursed her. All the years she spent training in the arts of self defense and at the end those skill failed her in the face of danger. She was angry at herself for being useless, for being weak, angry that her strength left her due to her fear when she could have easily defeated that man even without a sword in her hands, how she could help them defeat their intruders. They had no guns, only swords, so why was she so scared and helpless when she saw evil in that man's eyes.

A series of footsteps followed behind her and Nanoha quickened her pace, scared that those men found her running into the forest. She jumped a shrub and duck under fallen trees, but the footsteps behind didn't slow down a notch, instead it quickened into a sound of galloping horses after she heard a loud whistle.

_'Horses!? Shit!'_ Nanoha cursed through her labored breathing, feeling her legs burn.

The galloping got closer, and closer, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Nanoha!"

Nanoha turned around and saw Teana on the horse, extending her hand towards her. She didn't have time to question how Teana knew her name, but she guessed the old lady told her.

"Grab my hand!"

Nanoha reached up until Teana got a good grip on Nanoha. Teana pulled when the architect leapt in her direction. Nanoha gripped tightly on the horse's back, as Teana helped her pull the architect fully on the horse without stopping the gallop.

When Nanoha finally settled on the horse, she grabbed Teana's waist as she braced herself.

"Hold on tight!" Teana urged the horse into a faster gallop as they leaned forward.

When they reached a clearing above a cliff overlooking the sea, with Teana's help, Nanoha got off the horse and paced towards the edge of the cliff before turning around to face Teana with worried and fearful eyes.

"What happened to the elderly woman?"

Teana turned her head away from Nanoha and gripped her hands into a fist at her sides.

"I don't know. When she found me while I was fighting off some of those bastards, she told me to find you and keep you safe. She didn't give me much of a choice after she forced me into the forest and ordered one of the horses to take me to you."

"Ordered a horse!?" Nanoha stared at the horse, who neighed innocently beside Teana. "No... no that's just impossible."

Teana narrowed her eyes and glared at Nanoha, "Grandmother isn't a mage for nothing. It's thanks to her that we're both alive and safe... for the moment." Teana turned to climb on the horse. When she urged the horse to move closer to Nanoha, she saw confusion swirling in the architect's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Teana sighed and offered her hand to Nanoha, "The pirates saw me on the way to find you, it's not safe for us to stay here."

Nanoha accepted the hand, with Teana's help, pulled herself on the horse behind the red head, but she didn't give up asking, "What do you mean, Teana?"

Teana gritted her teeth together, "She... she used what remained of her magic... and life… to seal the heathens in the village for a while. The spell won't last. We have to leave."

Nanoha shook her head in denial, "Magic, it doesn't exist Teana... that's impossible."

Teana turned her head sharply to the side to glare at Nanoha, "I don't know where you come from Nanoha, but if you keep thinking that way, you won't last in this world with your naivety. Magic exists. Slavery exists." Teana looked ahead and stare at the two moons high above the clear night sky that Nanoha never noticed. The architect gasped,

_'Two moons!?'_

"Freedom doesn't exist."

Nanoha gaped at the two moons above their heads, shock and disbelief written on her face.

_'Two moons... it can't be...'_

"Teana..." Nanoha whispered and didn't wait for any sign of Teana listening, "... could we go to the Garden of Time?"

Teana hummed and as the horse galloped along the cliff, "That's where I was told to take you by Grandmother..."

* * *

They galloped along the cliffs until dawn when they reached a slow slope leading to an empty shore. Teana pulled in the reigns until the horse slowed to a walk across the shoreline. Something about the silence of the shore turned off all of Teana's alarms. Nanoha felt it too as she gripped on the sword that Teana gave her strapped to her side.

"It's too quiet." Teana whispered.

Teana stopped her horse and got off, followed by Nanoha who stumbled slightly when her feet landed on the ground.

Teana crept across the shore, pulling on the horse's reign, with a hand on the hilt of her sword. Nanoha, unnerved but aware this time, willed her fear to subside in place of instincts she learned from her self-defense classes as she place a hand on the hilt of her sword. She won't make the same mistake again...

Nanoha looked around, feeling a sense of familiarity as she surveyed the shore.

"Teana... there's something oddly familiar about this place."

Teana glance sideways at Nanoha, "What do you mean?"

"Isn't this shore the same place as the group of men we saw?"

Teana's eyes widen in realization. During her panicked mind, she failed to realize that the cliff they arrived were the same cliff that would lead them to the shore of the army of men Nanoha saw. Teana looked up and saw the same cliff where she found Nanoha waiting to be captured by those men who landed on this shore.

"Oh no..." Teana turn her head to Nanoha and hissed, "We need to get out of this place fast!"

Nanoha nodded, now believing that the men they saw, the men who she thought would rescue her, where the same men who raided the village she took shelter in.

Teana pulled the reigns of the horse harder, eliciting neighs of protest at first from the horse, but then grew quiet and hasten its steps. Nanoha scurried not too far behind Teana, until a hand grabbed her from behind and pinned her to the ground. Nanoha screeched at the surprise attack and Teana turned to find Nanoha pinned on the ground by a man three times her size.

"Nanoha!" Teana unsheathe her sword and sprinted towards Nanoha, only to find herself stumbling to the ground unconscious when a hard smack from a sword's hilt connected with the back of her neck.

"Teana!" Nanoha screamed for her friend. She struggled against the hold of the man that pinned her to the ground. When she moved about trying to release her hand from the man's hold behind her, she felt an opening within the man's position.

The man was kneeling upright slightly to the side of Nanoha's back, holding her neck down to the ground with one hand while the other hand pinned her arm behind her back. Her free land lay bare at her side, just above the man's crotch. Nanoha, well known for her flexibility, reached up and grab hold of the man's crotch and squeezed as hard as she can.

The man howled and dropped to his side in pain as he cradled his crotch. Nanoha used this opportunity to unsheathe her sword and decapitate his head, but before she could raise her sword up, a hard smack by a sword's hilt at the back of her neck rendered her unconscious to the ground as she fell.

Nanoha awoke later to a swaying motion around and the warm morning sun blazing. She rapidly blinked to clear the haze in her eyes and noticed men surging around, throwing ropes, climbing on them, and carrying casks and baskets of goods and food around. She tried to move but found her hand bound behind her back and tied to a pole. She looked to her side and noticed Teana unconscious beside her.

"Teana..." Nanoha urged as she moved her shoulders to shake Teana lightly, "Teana, wake up."

Teana groaned and open her eyes. She shook her head lightly and blinked before looking around and scowled.

"Damn."

Nanoha's eyebrows furrowed as she look around her, but then she remember something very important. Nanoha moved around, thrusting her chest against the ropes that bind her.

"What are you doing Nanoha?" Teana asked when she noticed the unusual movement from the girl.

"Just..." Nanoha groaned when she felt the numbness in her body slowly disappear, ".. Just checking something."

When she finally felt a small bump hidden within her bra on the right side of her breast that caused her to wince in slight pain, she sighed in relief.

_'Good, it's still with me.' _

"Nanoha?"

Nanoha gave Teana a reassuring smile and went about surveying in her surroundings. With clear mind she noticed she was onboard a ship, and tied to a large mast in the middle of a deck.

"Teana, where are we?"

"On a ship..." Teana humorlessly laughed, feeling helpless in her bound state.

Nanoha jammed her shoulder hard against Teana, who winced and scowled at Nanoha, "Well, aren't we obviously in it? We're in the bastards' ship..."

"I can see that..." Nanoha sighed. It was futile trying to get information from Teana who knew nothing outside from the word 'bastard'.

"Well well well, it seems our little passengers are finally awake." A male voice laughed.

Teana and Nanoha look forward and saw a man dressed elaborately for a soldier. As he descended down the short staircase from where the first mate would captain the ship in behalf of the captain, Nanoha surveyed his unusual attire. He wore a white cotton shirt with baggy sleeves secured by a black leather jack with silver embroidery along its seams and brown leather pants that clung to his legs snuggly under black leather boots. At his side was a rapier with elegantly designed sword guard surrounding a thin sword handle and rounded hilt.

The man knelt down before the two women and studied them with a cock grin on his face.

"Feisty bunch we have, boys." The man laughed when he saw fire within the two women's defiant eyes. The man grabbed a hold of Teana's chin and turned her head to the side, as if looking for a flaw in her face.

"Pretty thing, and look at this fine strands of long red hair." Teana moved away from the hand and tried to bite it, but the man pulled away before she could. "Like an exotic tiger caged, you'll make a hefty sum once we sell you to the nobles at Alzas."

The man then turned to Nanoha, who refused to look at the perverted man and his cocky grin. The man tilted his head so Nanoha's line of vision would be at this face, but Nanoha closed her eyes and tried to keep a straight face.

"Hmmm I can tell that you're not from around these parts." The man moved closer and lightly grabbed a fist full of auburn hair, "And such wonder scent..." The man let go of Nanoha's hair and caressed the side of her face,

"And such smooth skin... if I didn't know better, I would have thought you to be a noblewoman." The man then cupped Nanoha's chin, forcing Nanoha to face the man.

"Open your eyes, my lady. Let me see those pretty gem of yours" The man ordered, but Nanoha merely moved away from the man's touch and spit down, hoping it landed on the man's well tended boots.

"Vile wench!" Nanoha mentally cheered at the angry tone of his voice, but a sudden surge of pain course through her face when the man smacked her across her cheek. Nanoha winced but daren't open her eyes.

The man scowled and stared at Nanoha, "A wild and exotic animal cannot make us a good amount..." The man then grinned, causing a shiver to run down Teana's spine when she saw it. She nudged Nanoha against her shoulder, hoping she'll stop being defiant just to save the architect from whatever punishment the man had in stores for Nanoha.

The man suddenly stood up and motioned a nearby sailor to come closer to him with his finger. "Have this woman prepared in my room. She needs to be tamed."

The sailor grinned and began motioning towards a horrified Nanoha who heard it. Teana struggled against her hold, trying to free herself and save Nanoha, but a hard smack across her face made her stop. "Behave, slave!" The man roared.

The sailor untied the bound that connected Nanoha to the mast and pulled her to her feet. Nanoha used this chance to try and escape by struggling against the two sailors holding her, but a hard punch to her solar plexus caused her to freeze and nearly succumb to darkness. The sailors then drag Nanoha to the Captain's quarters and locked her inside.

The man smirked at the sailors' success and stared down at the growling and angry woman. The man knelt down and stared hard at Teana's raging blue eyes, "Your turn will be up after I tame that gem."

The man stood up and made his way to the Captain's quarters, anticipating a good pleasure from the nearly unconscious architect.

When he opened his door, he saw Nanoha lay motionless on his bed. She was still struggling, but she was weak from the latest strike against her stomach. The man grinned, "Strong woman. You'll turn us a merry man out of your sum once we sell you to the highest bidder."

The man began stripping his clothes and Nanoha couldn't do anything but watch as she struggled against the ropes around her wrist. "But first, I'll take pleasure in taming you." The man then unbuckled his belt and unbuttons his pants. He left it on while sauntering towards the defiant architect.

When the man finally reached Nanoha, he made to lean atop her, but a sudden head butt towards his forehead from the girl caused him to jerk back. The man shook his head, ridding the stars from his eyes, and stared in surprise at Nanoha who grinned victoriously. The man smirked, feeling a good challenge in her despite feeling a little angry at the bound girl.

"Calm yourself. I can assure you a good pleasure if you submit to me."

Nanoha 'hmpt'ed and turn around, trying to crawl away from the man, but the mad grabbed her legs and pulled her closer towards him. As he pulled the bound girl, Nanoha jerked her legs upward when the man pulled her bound legs between his.

The man let out a loud howl in pain, clutching his wounded groin and hunching forward. Nanoha brought her legs down after a kick of her heels against the man's groin and let her foot strike the man's upper head.

The man groaned and hissed at the sharp pain on his skull and grabbed a hold of Nanoha's legs.

"Enough!" The man roared as he pinned himself on top Nanoha. "I'll give you pain for your insolence!"

Nanoha tried to head butt him again, but he dodged this time. He used his hand to choke Nanoha, and the other to caress her left breast. Nanoha whimpered and turned her head to bite him, but the man anticipated the attack and move away just in time.

Nanoha whimpered and started making choking noises, pleasing the man even more. The man's hand caressed her stomach, and then her inner thighs where he spread them painfully apart despite her bound legs.

In a shaky and aroused voice, the man whispered in her ears, "I'll make sure you know your place, wench. You'll be begging for me to stop over... and over again."

Nanoha whimpered and choked when she felt the man slide her panties aside and his obvious erection through his pants rubbing against her, but she refused to plead, to submit herself in defeat, and when the man's hold on her neck loosened from his pleasure, she head butt him a final time before a loud rumble shook the boat.

The man, disoriented from the pain and his aroused state, stood up on wobbly legs and glared at Nanoha, but then realization marred his face and he ran out of the cabin in only his unbuckled pants.

"Status report!" Nanoha heard the man ordered. Nanoha used this time to try and squeeze her hand from the ropes, hoping that her sweating hands would slide her bound limbs from the rope. A few struggles and bruises later, Nanoha felt another rumble from the boat and a loud crash at the deck.

"Enemies on sight! Captain, it's the Altseim flag!"

"Damn it! Hard to starboard! Men, prepare for battle!"

At the jerk of the boat, Nanoha fell to the floor. She winced and rolled around, hoping to get on her feet, until she saw a gold gleam at the right side of her vision.

_'A knife!'_ Nanoha wiggled to the knife used to open envelopes and then rolled around until the knife lay under her, just below he bound hands. She grabbed it, sat up, and began trying to cut the ropes.

Once released from her bind, she cut the ropes around her legs and sprinted outside to find chaos. She ran through all the scrambling men, who ignored her, as she rushed to a panicked Teana.

"Teana!" Nanoha called as she began cutting the ropes that bound Teana.

"Nanoha! Thank God you're alright!" As soon as Nanoha cut all the ropes from Teana, a hard jerk forced them on their knees, the knife nearly stabbing Teana.

Teana let out a sigh of relief and quickly took the knife away from the frantic architect, "Give me that!"

Nanoha looked at her appalled, but her attention later diverted to a large ship just a few kilometers away. It was a frigate class much like this one, but more sleek, elegant... and heavily armed for war. A loud boom came from that vessel and then a hard crash against the boat they were on made Nanoha realize that the elegant ship were firing at the pirate ship they were on.

"We need to find a boat!" Nanoha screamed through all the roars of panic and yelps from the men. Teana nodded and pulled to their feet.

The man at the deck saw the girls and immediately ordered some sailors to capture them. "Capture them and don't let them escape!"

Nanoha and Teana suddenly found themselves surrounded by those same panicked men who ran around, each of them bearing weapons raging from two-handed heavy swords and axes to small daggers. Nanoha and Teana pressed their backs together and glared at their assailants.

"Nanoha, I _really_ hope you know how to fight." Teana murmured.

"Who says I don't know how to fight, you just assumed I don't know how."

"Says the girl who could barely swing a sword properly..."

Nanoha winced, "... you saw that?"

Teana grinned and stood at a fighting stance, "No, Grandmother told me..."

The pirates suddenly surged forward, one tried to catch them by throwing a fishing net, but Teana pushed Nanoha away and rolled to the side, both barely avoiding the net. Nanoha, who found herself surrounded by three men after being pushed by Teana ducked when a man with a mace aimed at her head. Another tried to slash her from above, but she pivoted, missing her by a few centimeters.

Another boom came and the men suddenly stopped to brace themselves.

The cannonball pierced through the side of the pirate's boat, jerking the ship to the side and causing everyone to move to the tilted side, causing some sailors to go off board with a helpless and terrified yell. That's when the captain realized the Altseim vessel coming their way at great speed. He knew it would be a matter of time before Altseim soldiers board his ship. He turned around and bellowed an order.

"Ignore the wenches! Get to battle stations now! They're heading our way!"

The men scrambled to the second floor, manning the cannons. Some stayed at the deck, manning the few cannons and grapplers. Nanoha and Teana ran to the side, trying to find a way around the deck to escape, but the captain suddenly came and cornered them.

"I'll deal with you myself..." The man growled.

The man took out his sword and pulled the handles apart until he wielded two rapiers.

"If I can't sell you, I might as well kill you..."

Nanoha and Teana backed away from the captain until their backs hit the wooden rails of the boat. The man smirked, "You have nowhere to run."

The two women look at each other and nodded. Nanoha ran towards the captain, surprising him with her courage, and ducked immediately when he went for a double slice at her head and mid-section with both his swords coming together by kneeling back and sliding through the gap between his legs.

The captain turned in rage at Nanoha and Teana quickly used this to her advantage by putting him into grapple hold and then putting him down with a quick a suplex. Nanoha's eyes widen when Teana easily pulled such a difficult stunt.

The captain stood and rubbed his aching neck. When his blacken vision cleared from the sudden attack, he called for two of the free sailors nearby as the rest of the men manning the cannons and other weapons that fires projectiles fought the incoming royal vessel.

Through all the loud booms, crashes, and screams of men injured at the second floor due to a cannonball from the royal ship, Nanoha and Teana fought unarmed against three men, barely keeping themselves alive as the two men overwhelmed them with their presence and then the captain delivering near severe attacks towards Nanoha or Teana whenever they unintentionally leave openings.

"You have skills." The man smirked as he thrust one of his swords at Teana and pierced her left shoulder when she tried to dodge the strike aimed at her heart, "It makes me wonder if you are part of the imperial guards."

Nanoha dodged a slash through her neck and swiped her leg under her attacker's feet, bringing him to his back. Another sailor tried to thrust his short sword, but she dodged and used her fist to deliver a hard punch against his face.

Teana growled and pulled her shoulder from the captain's blade and smirked, "Don't put me at the same level as those dogs..." Teana turned around and did a back kick against his chest, pushing him until his back hit the ship's rails.

Suddenly thunder roared around them and the skies darkened, surprising everyone on the ship. The captain took this opportunity to try and stab Nanoha, whose back was facing towards him, but Teana saw it and used her body as a shield.

When Nanoha turned to the sound of a groan and a sword piercing flesh, her eyes widened and blazed with fury. Teana stood there, blocking Nanoha's vision of the captain, as a sword pierced the red head's mid-section. The captain pulled his sword from Teana, watching in satisfaction as the red head fell to her knees with a groan and a cry, grasping at her pierced abdomen. Nanoha immediately came to her side, supporting her injured friend.

Rain poured around them and a pirate screamed, "They're on board!"

But the captain ignored him and turned to face Nanoha with a sadistic and murderous sneer, "It's the end for you."

Faster than Nanoha could dodge, the captain swung his sword together, aiming to slice Nanoha's head, but much quicker than that slice, a figure stood between the captain and Nanoha, stopping the strike with both the figure's gauntlet covered hands.

Nanoha's eyes widen at the tall figure before her. Her savior was wearing a black cape, obscuring her view of the person's body, and the person's head turned to glance sideways at Nanoha, but she couldn't make out the person's face through a black mask, but she could distinctly see red eyes beneath looming shadows of the mask. Eyes that seemed so familiar... and so sad...

Nanoha continued to gape as the figure turned to face the captain, short and well-groomed golden blond hair greeted her eyes, and suddenly lightning sparked and flashed in front of the figure, followed by a roar of the thunder that drowned an inhumane scream. Moments later, the thunder clouds above began to clear after a thud was heard.

All Nanoha could make sense were roars of victory from the men of the royal ship, sounds of something sizzling coming from where the captain stood, and the smell of burning flesh as she trails her sapphire eyes along the back of the proud, mysterious, and broad yet slender figure of the person with short golden blonde hair standing in front of her.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So what do you think? Where do you think Nanoha is? Yeah, I know, no NanoFate moment here, I thought it would be too clichéd to have them meet right away without Nanoha facing some obstacles… expect some NanoFate moments next chapter…. _

_Seriously, this is probably the longest chapter I've written in my whole fanfiction career… I don't know if I can do it again XD _

_Next chapter will be updated soon, I have the 3__rd__ chapter outlined… in my head XD. Don't worry, it'll bug me enough to not forget it until I write it into a chapter._

_Until next time!_

_Peace! _


End file.
